Por si no fuera obvio ya
by Nanamiii
Summary: [HIATUS] Negación, enfado, negociación y depresión: las primeras cuatro etapas previas a la aceptación. Pero antes, Diana y Akko tenían que reparar en lo obvio.
1. Negación (lado A)

**Disclaimer** : Little Witch Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

Negación (lado A)

—¡Te digo que es culpa de Diana!

—Explícame cómo es eso posible, Akko —dijo Sucy con voz monótona.

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Es porque la muy creída se estaba pavoneando!

—Ella sólo se estaba riendo de un chiste que Hannah había hecho, Akko —intervino Lotte con diplomacia.

—Que tu atención haya estado en ella y no en la poción que estábamos haciendo no es culpa de Diana —agregó Sucy—. Y si hay alguien a quien culpar, es a ti por hacernos quedar después de clase para limpiar tus desastres.

Akko infló las mejillas como siempre hacía cuando no tenía un contraargumento.

La situación se les había salido de las manos de un instante al otro: en un momento se encontraban preparando una poción para la clase de la profesora Lukić como el resto del curso, y en el otro, de alguna forma, Akko había logrado estropear todo. Sólo le había tomado un segundo para que la brujita se distrajese con la risa de Diana, ¡y bum!, el piso, las paredes, los muebles y la ropa acabaron cubiertos de una baba verde. «Demasiadas garras de gorrión», había dicho la profesora Lukić. Y, con la risa de bruja estereotipada que la caracterizaba, castigó no sólo a la culpable, sino que también a sus amigas a limpiar el aula.

Akko pasaba la mopa con efusión para terminar más rápido, Lotte se encargaba de la limpieza de las paredes con magia y Sucy colocaba todos los ingredientes y pociones —caídos a causa de la explosión— en sus respectivos estantes y vitrinas. Ella era la persona idónea para ese trabajo, después de todo.

Mientras guardaba unas botellitas de chispeantes colores en un cajón, Sucy revivía el momento en su cabeza. Qué raro. Después de haber resuelto todo el embrollo con la profesora Croix y el Claiomh Solais, la relación entre Diana y Akko había mejorado exponencialmente. Pero ahora, casi un año después, había días en donde las dos apenas podían dirigirse palabra sin querer matarse la una a la otra. Y aun así había observado que Akko vivía pendiente de la brujita inglesa: qué decía, qué hacía, qué no, qué dejaba de hacer, con quién andaba.

¿Qué podía generar tanta tensión entre dos personas que habían compartido un vínculo tan íntimo y estrecho?

Sucy lo pensó unos instantes.

Ah, eso debía ser. Eso tenía sentido.

—He terminado con las paredes —dijo Lotte, interrumpiendo el silencio—. ¿Cómo van ustedes?

—Me queda guardar unas pociones y ya —respondió Sucy sin levantar la vista de su labor.

—A mí me falta un rincón y habré terminado.

Con su buen y gentil genio de siempre, Lotte se acercó a Sucy a darle una mano. Ésta sólo le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga a modo de agradecimiento. Unos minutos después, el salón ya estaba limpio y pristino. Mejor que antes de la explosión, incluso.

Cuando las tres se disponían a volver a su dormitorio, Akko las detuvo bajo el umbral:

—Lamento haberlas metido en este embrollo. Sucy tiene razón, fue todo mi culpa —dijo apenada.

—Está bien, Akko. No te preocupes —asintió Lotte—. Los accidentes pasan.

Allí fue cuando Sucy tuvo una brillante idea. Sonrió maliciosa.

—Sólo voy a perdonarte si me respondes que sí a la siguiente pregunta —Akko y Lotte la miraron confundidas ante la extraña condición—: Te gusta Diana, ¿verdad?

Sucy jamás olvidaría cómo los colores del rostro de Akko mutaron hasta alcanzar un rojo violento. No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre tal ridiculez, Sucy!? —La voz de la japonesita escaló unas cuantas octavas—. Pues, ¿sabes qué?, ¡no me perdones jamás!

Se alejó por el pasillo dando ruidosos pisotones. Sucy seguía riendo con ganas, y Lotte se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Entonces, sin despegar la vista de la espalda de Akko, la segunda habló:

—Así que no fui la única en llegar a esa conclusión… Pero, Sucy, ¿de verdad te parece apropiado decírselo así?

—Si voy a estar pagando las consecuencias del despiste romántico de Akko —Se encogió de hombros—, prefiero por lo menos divertirme en el proceso.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Negación (lado D)

Negación (lado D)

Hannah y Barbara intercambiaron miradas en una conversación silenciosa: «¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?», «Sí, creo estar viendo lo mismo que tú».

Volvieron a observar a Diana, quien hablaba por teléfono —uno que habían instalado en su habitación para facilitar la comunicación con la Casa Cavendish— con Anna, la jefa de los sirvientes de su hogar.

Al principio nada se había salido de lo normal. Mientras Barbara releía uno de sus tomos de _Night Fall_ favoritos, Hannah practicaba un hechizo que no dominaba del todo, y Diana la ayudaba a corregir sus errores usando su varita para mostrarle las posiciones correctas. Entonces el teléfono sonó. Diana le prometió que no tardaría mucho, pero, sabiendo que la conversación le llevaría seguramente entre quince y veinte minutos, Hannah decidió preparar té para las tres. Dejando su novela de lado, Barbara se ofreció a ayudarle.

Como era de esperarse, la preparación del té finalizó antes que la conversación de Diana. Barbara cargó la bandeja hasta la mesa con el té y unos bocadillos, Hannah le dio una mano para colocar las tacitas, los platillos y las cucharitas. Se sentaron a la mesa a esperar a su amiga y conversaron en voz baja para no molestar a Diana.

Allí fue cuando lo notaron. En realidad fue Hannah la primera en darse cuenta, Barbara se volteó a ver cuando reparó en que su amiga no le estaba prestando atención. Acto seguido, tuvieron aquella conversación muda.

—¿Oh? Sí, ella está bien también —decía Diana mientras contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, varita en mano—. Ha progresado muchísimo en sus estudios últimamente. Sigue teniendo dificultades de vez en cuando, pero las supera cuando realmente se lo propone. Sin embargo, Akko a veces sigue siendo la misma chica desesperante de siempre.

Guau, así que la causa de todo había sido Kagari.

—Lamento la interrupción, Hannah —dijo por fin colgando el tubo y volteándose—. Oh, té. Gracias por prepararlo… ¿Ocurre algo?

Mientras Diana se sentaba a la mesa con una expresión de curiosidad, sus amigas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. ¿Quién tendría el coraje de decírselo…? Finalmente, fue Barbara la primera en juntar más:

—Verás, Diana, tu varita…

—¿Qué tiene?

—Recién hablabas de Kagari, ¿verdad? —se aventuró Hannah sólo para corroborar.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó Diana parpadeando con confusión—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Akko con mi varita?

Las otras dos intercambiaron otra mirada y tragaron saliva.

—Recién salían corazoncitos de ella. De tu varita, quiero decir. Mientras hablabas de Akko.

—Parecían pompas de jabón hechas de luz.

Diana dejó escapar una risa elegante pero exagerada.

—¿Pero qué disparates dicen, chicas? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No es un disparate, Diana.

—Diana, nunca te mentiríamos sobre algo así.

La susodicha negó con la cabeza antes de beber un sorbo de té. Hannah esperó a que terminase tragar para evitar accidentes. Cuando la vio dejar la taza sobre el platillo, le preguntó con un dejo de timidez:

—Diana… ¿acaso te gusta Kagari?

La bruja pareció paralizarse unos segundos, mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta. Quizás ni la misma Diana estaba al tanto de sus propios sentimientos. Eso, o la habían descubierto. Poco a poco su rostro se fue tornando de un precioso color rosado.

—¡Olvidé que prometí ayudar a la profesora Finnelan con una… cosa! —dijo poniéndose de pie repentinamente—. ¡Las veré luego!

Y sin darles siquiera tiempo a detenerla, Diana salió de la habitación, y Hannah y Barbara se quedaron solas.

—No tenía planes con nadie. Por eso le pedí que me ayudara.

—¿Crees… Crees que deberíamos hablar con ella? ¿O con Sucy y Lotte?

—No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que reprobaré este examen si no logro perfeccionar este hechizo pronto. ¿Me das una mano con esto primero?

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Enfado (lado A)

Perdón por no actualizar antes. El 28 me voy de viaje y todavía no he terminado los preparativos D:

* * *

Enfado (lado A)

Croix no había vuelto a Luna Nova para esto.

Luego de un año de hacer las paces con su pasado y de realizar un viaje para redescubrirse a sí misma, había regresado a la prestigiosa Academia a enseñar sus conocimientos y nutrir el progreso de sus alumnas, y así quizá, hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Había retomado su puesto en mágica moderna, una asignatura de vital importancia en los tiempos que corrían.

Pero escuchar a la pequeña Akko despotricar sin cesar acerca de Diana Cavendish no era algo que había previsto. En absoluto.

No, definitivamente no había vuelto para esto. Tampoco le pagaban lo suficiente.

—¡Y últimamente se la pasa creyéndose mejor que todos! ¡Ya no la soporto!

—Pero, Akko, hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Croix poniendo una taza de té frente a su alumna—: ¿qué te da la pauta de que Diana "se cree mejor que todos"?

—Pues, pues, ¡ya sabe, profesora! ¡Mejor que todos! Va por ahí haciéndose la inteligente…

—Diana saca buenas notas porque es diligente y estudia. No creo que lo haga para creerse superior… —Mas las palabras de Croix parecieron no hacer efecto en Akko.

—¡También va por ahí haciendo buenas migas con todo el mundo para hacerse la amigable!

Croix sólo asintió. Si bien era verdad que Diana ahora parecía llevarse mejor con sus compañeras y se mostraba más inclinada a ayudarlas, Croix estaba bastante segura de que no había segundas intenciones. Sin embargo, no contradijo a su alumna. Por el momento sólo la dejaría ventilar sus sentimientos.

—Y, como si todo eso no fuera poco, ¡últimamente me ha estado ignorando! ¡Pero quién se cree que es!

 _Ah, conque de eso se trataba_. Bajo todas esas capas de irracional enojo, Croix supo oír el dolor subyacente en las palabras de Akko. Había sido casi imperceptible, mas la bruja mayor estaba segura de que allí se encontraba. Ella también había vivido una situación así con Chariot hacía mucho tiempo. Quizá nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de no haber tenido esa experiencia.

—Akko —dijo, poniendo la mano sobre la de ésta, lo que hizo que por fin la escuchara con atención—, si crees que hay algo que Diana no te está diciendo, ¿no sería acaso mejor hablar directamente con ella?

La brujita calló, y entre las dos se hizo un silencio triste.

—¿Qué le podría decir? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Que se está comportando como una tonta?

—No, creo que esa no es la mejor forma —dijo con dulzura—. ¿Le has preguntado por qué te ha estado ignorando?

—No realmente…

—Y también, ¿te has preguntado por qué te duele tanto que te ignore?

—Es que, ¿es obvio, no? Es decir, nos hicimos tan amigas y de pronto…

Croix ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió. Le parecía haber dado en el clavo.

—Duele porque la quieres muchísimo. Se nota.

Apelar al cariño y a la amistad que las unía le había parecido una buena idea. Las riñas entre amigos existen y existirán siempre, pero nunca hay que olvidar ni perder de vista lo más importante.

No obstante y antes de que Croix pudiera agregar que pronto volverían a ser muy amigas, las palabras de la bruja mayor surtieron un efecto inesperado: el rostro de Akko se coloreó con un rojo vivo, y su alumna le rugió a todo pulmón, poniéndose de pie:

—¡Ugh! ¿Usted también profesora? ¿Acaso todo el mundo anda sugiriendo las mismas tonterías?

Ante la acusación, Croix sólo pudo quedarse helada en su lugar, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Vio a Akko salir de su laboratorio dando pisotones mientras se preguntaba qué tenía que ver Sucy Manbavaran con el asunto.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Me temo que la próxima actualización vendrá, probablemente, en abril ;;


End file.
